1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheeled side car which is adapted to be readily attached and detached from a motorcycle.
2. Prior Art
A typical prior side car, when attached to a motorcycle, typically makes the combined vehicle a "three wheeler" which steers and handles much like a child's tricycle. Thus the attachment of the side car removes the ability of the driver to lean the motorcycle at an angle from vertical when making turns. Thus there is destroyed much of the normal feel of handling the vehicle. Further, where some type of leaning capability has been provided by special structure, the structure is rather complex and as such causes the time required to make a disconnection or a reconnection to be burdensome. Further, when disconnected, prior devices have left a substantial amount of adaptor structure secured to the motorcycle which, in many instances, can cause interference with objects in the terrain. Further, with some prior structures there has been a capability of jackknifing, for instance when the side car was in the nature of a trailer connected to the rear of the motorcycle. Further, the amount of carrying capability that prior devices have had is inherently limited.